Home
by claudia1
Summary: Chris doesn’t get that nice normal life back in the new future he helped to create. Instead as a reward, he gets the same evil he has always known.


**Title:** Home

**Author:** ClaudiaLexan

**Fandom:** Charmed

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Chris doesn't get that nice normal life back in the new future he helped to create. Instead as a reward, he gets the same evil he has always known.

**Disclaimer:** They are not my characters

**Warnings: **mentions of rape

**Prompt:** #001 Home

* * *

He has seen the world in two very different ways.

In the timeline he was born into the timeline he grew up in the world was a constant war zone. It was a regular occurrence to see witches being burnt at the stake. Watching his close friends die was something he became so used to that he rarely felt any emotion.

When his mom and aunts were murdered on his 14th birthday no was there to help him. His brother was to busy massing his forces. His brother murdered his family. Leo Wyatt the man who had given him half of his DNA was never anything more than an afterthought. Leo was just another magical being. Another person who willing threw themselves at Wyatt's feet.

On his 19th birthday, Wyatt took that last step and did the unthinkable. Wyatt raped him. With that action, any hope he had at getting his brother back was gone. There was no way he could get the good Wyatt back without the resistances help. So it came to be that on his 19th birthday a plan was hatched to travel back in time to the past and save Wyatt. To save Wyatt before whatever turned him evil could strike.

With Bianca's help on his 20th birthday, he went into the past to change his war ravaged present. In the beginning, he had high hopes for succeeding. He believed that the world and Wyatt could be saved. That hope faded when he met the charmed of the past for the first time. They were his family but they were all so self-centred. Every action they took was just to benefit themn. Every innocent they saved was an obligation and not a scared duty. When he told them, why he had come to the past he was met with disbelief. It was only after Phoebe's vision quest and the realization that he was Halliwell did they even begin to believe what he was telling them. He had to go though the loss of Bianca and a meeting with Wyatt before they could believe him. Leo was a person he avoided for months. Leo was just bad memory. One of the many bad memories he wanted to scrub from his brain. For the sake of his mission to the past, he bottled down that feeling and faked a tolerance for Leo. It worked. The hunt for who turned Wyatt evil became easier.

Then the other shoe dropped.

He found the person who turned Wyatt. It was Gideon. Gideon stabbed him, took Wyatt and left him on the cold attic floor to die. He was left in pain and calling for Leo. When Leo answered his call to say he was surprised was an understatement.

He can remember dying and hearing Leo cry. He can remember uttering words of comfort and not meaning them. He remembers fading away and then his just standing there in a white void. He knows he should have been scared but he wasn't. He feels no fear when a figure in a white robe appears in front of him and tells him that he has succeed in his mission to save Wyatt. He cannot respond to the figure, as he cannot produce any sound. He just listens as the figure who calls himself the keeper tells him what he has done and what he has given up. In simple terms, he does not exist in the new timeline but for all that he was given up he will be returning to the new timeline. The catch is that although he will exist in the new timeline his own family will not know him. He will be alone in the world. He wants to ask the keeper why he deserves to be punished. What did he do to be abandoned again but he cannot make a sound. The keeper continues to tell him that he will have memories of the old timeline. Ten the keeper gives him what he says is a gift. The keeper tells him that when he returns to the new timeline the Halliwell's will know of his existence until it is deemed necessary. Then with those words, he is returned to the new timeline and a world he does not know.

Within minutes he can feel his name being called by a family he both knows but doesn't. It would seem that the Halliwell's knowledge of his existence has been deemed necessary. It doesn't seem fair that he is given no time to adjust to the new time line before the Halliwell's find out of his existence.

It doesn't seem fair, but then life for him never has been.

He doesn't want to o back to the manor. He does not want to be surrounded by a family asking questions they have no right to ask. He knows that if he does not go they will search for him and never stop searching until they find him. So he orbs to the manor.

Once back at the manor he is confronted by a family he lost years ago.

He sees a mom who is old and grey. He sees aunts who have aged in the same way. He sees Leo who is still ageless. They have all grown old. In his timeline they all died before grey hair was even something they could complain about. Then he sees Wyatt the brother who raped him. The brother who was used to be the ruler of all evil and a killer of millions. The brother who killed everyone he ever loved or cared about.

Wyatt is different now. Wyatt is a force for good. He still sees the Wyatt he knew and he can't help that. He can't change a lifetime of pain and fear at the hands of his brother in just the blink of an eye. He can't look at this good Wyatt and not see the brother he knew. The brother he loved.

They were not his family. They could never be his family.

"Chris honey," piper said she wanted to reach out and touch her son. The son who she had only found out existed mere seconds ago.

He could not be here. It was too much to be near them.

"Chris say something," Leo said as the memories of a Chris he had witnessed die flood though his mind once again. The Chris that had died in his arms was his son. A son that he had really never accepted until it was too late.

The sound of Leo's voice gave him the power of speech again. With a voice painfully clear of emotion he said; "You are not family. My family were brutally murdered by an evil dictator brother."

"How dare you….

"Don't even begin to start that old routine with me Leo. You don't know jack shit about me. This world is not mine. This is not the world I grew up in. The world I grew up in was a dangerous war zone were daily executions were just a part of the norm. I was forced to witness my friends and what family I had left be executed because they wouldn't conform to what the ruler of all evil saw as the right way to do things. I had to hide who I was from so many people because the Halliwell name was something to be feared by witches and all good kind hearted people. I have had to leave behind my friends as they lay dying in the street because burying them or helping them wasn't a necessity I could afford. The smell of burning bodies was a constant thing. No matter ho many times I wash I still can't get that smell of me. I don't need a family who has no glue about me. I don't need a family who will try to get me to forget my world though some memory spell. I especially don't need a family who will try and understand what I have been though when they have no idea what is like to survive what I have" Chris said as with those words he robed out and left the Halliwell alone to deal with what he had just said.


End file.
